Summer at Chilton
by ValleyPrincess
Summary: What happens when rory's cousin Summer Roberts The OC lives with rory for a while and attends Chilton?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own anything that deals with tehse shows let alone anyshow 

Summary: Summer Roberts comes to visit her cousin Rory for a while in Stars Hallow and attends Chilton. This is a crossover between Gilmore Girls and The OC(but summer is the only one appearing but the others will be mentioned)

Chapter 1

Rory has just gotten home from another long day at Chilton...

Lorelai: Hey babe how was your day?

Rory: Just like any other..Paris hating me and acting wierd and Tristan annoying me.

Lorelai: Well i have a surprise for you but its not a pet or anything but it does breath.

Rory: Ok so what is it? Wait you didnt get me a bug did you?

Lorelai: Of course not..thats your birthday gift. Anyway your cousin Summer is going to be living with us for a while and going to Chilton with you. Isnt that great?

Rory: Um yea great but whos Summer? Have i even met her?

Lorelai: Well no but you'll love her! She's your dads brothers daughter. Shes from California and since her dads always gone for business he wanted her to be with someone her age that actually has a parent home. So your father asked me and i said yes.

Rory: Are you sure I'll like her I mean arnt California people all airheads?

Summer coming from the kitchen..

Summer: Well some of us are but not me. I got a 2300 hundred on my SATs and i heard thats pretty good and not just for cali girls. (Reaches her hand to Rory) Hi im Summer.

Rory: Hi Im Rory if you havent guessed. So are you going to Chilton with me?

Summer: Yep starting tomorrow. I have a car so you wont have to ride the bus anymore. We are gonna have so much fun together!

Lorelai:Well Im goin to the Inn so I'll let you two get to know eachother more. Bye

Rory and Summer: Bye

Summer: Your mom is awesome! It's gonna be great having a parent around.

Rory: Yea but she acts more like a kid

Summer: Even better!

Rory: Well as much as i'd like to stay here i actually have to meet some people at Chilton and work on a project. Do you wanna come so you can look around and what not?

Summer: Sounds like a plan so do you wanna drive or me im kinda tired but i trust you so heres my keys.

Rory: Do you mean that porsche is yours out there?

Summer: Yea my dad got it for me to apologize for missing my sweet 16.

Rory: Man i wish my mom would do that

Summer: Well id rather take my dad being there than a new car anyday. Ready?

Rory: yep lets go.

Well thats kinda boring its just a filler chapter. Well Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Rory and Summer have just arrived at Chilton. They are now walking towards the library

Summer: So this is Chilton eh? Wheres the coffee lounge?

Rory: Coffee Lounge? We dont have one but please tell me more of this coffe lounge.

Summer: Well at Harbor we have a students lounge with an arcade and couches and of course the coffee. You name it they got it.

Rory: Yea why dont you just stay here and i go to Harbor? I am addicted to coffee.

Summer: I know what you mean i have to have it at least 4 times a day.

Rory: Try every few hours.

Summer: I think you beat me.

Entering the Libraby Paris comes running up to Rory

Paris: Where have you been? You are late and whos she?

Rory:Relax Paris im only5 minutes late and this is my cousin Summer Roberts. She starts here tomorrow and she just came to get a tour of the place.

Tristan comin up behind them

Tristan: Well Mary I would be glad to give her a tour

Rory: I forgot your in our group, Tristan my cousin Summer, Summer Tristan.

Tristan taking Summers hand...

Tristan: Well its great to meet you (kisses her hand)

Summer: Um sure (she just pulls her hand away)

Tristan: So you're from Cali eh the sunshine state?

Summer: Yea but Im living her now with Rory until my dad comes back from a business trip

Tristan: Well Princess I can tell that you being here will be the time of my life.

Summer to Rory and Paris

Summer: Is he always like this?

Paris: Only to girls he likes and Rory was the last one but it looks like hes got his eys on you.

Summer to Tristan

Summer: Well as fun as that sounds i doubt it. Hey im gonna go look around for a while be back soon.

Summer leaves and Paris, Rory, and Tristan sit at a table with piles of paper.

Paris: Finally we can get this started ok i have assigned what you two need to do so get to work. Im going to do some more research. (and with that she walks away)

Tristan: So Mary, whats the deal with your cousin?

Rory: What do you mean?

Tristan: Is she single, with somebody, good in bed you know.

Rory: Well I dont know since i just met her like an hour ago but i doubt she'll be interested in you bible boy.

Tristan: Oh but she will be putty in my hands in no time. Now if you'll excuse me im going to go use the mens room.

Rory: Take your time.

Tristan is now in the halls trying to find Summer and finally sees her on her phone

Summer:(on phone) Coop i love it here! i wish you could be here though. Well i gotta get goin but tell chino and cohen hi. No i havent met a guy yet but i hope to but seth would be so jealous! ha ha love ya coop bye!

Tristan come up from behind Summer and puts his and on her waist and whispers in her hear

Tristan: guess who princess?

Summer:(turns around and looks disgusted) ok pretty boy ive been here for like 15 minutes and can already tell i wont like you.

Tristan;(grabs is heart) Ugh, Im hurt.

Summer:(starts to walk off) eww ok whatever

Tristan: Come on you know you want me if not now you will soon. (hands her a piece of paper) Well call me princess and i can take you out somtime.

Summer: Um how about no see ya around Pretty Boy.

Tristan tinking: well she is indeed related to Gilmore. Hopefully i can actually get this one though.

Well thats ch. 2


End file.
